dimensional_heroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Saffron City
Saffron City is a sprawling metropolis in the Kanto region. It lies in between Celadon City, Vermilion City, Lavender Town, and Cerulean City. It is home to Sabrina, the city's Gym Leader. It is modeled after Japan's capital city of Tokyo and is the largest and one of the busiest cities in Kanto, being famous even in other regions. It is the tenth most populous city in the Pokémon world and one of the only cities in Kanto that has enough visible houses to accommodate its population in the games. The large Silph Co. headquarters building stands firm as the city's centerpiece while two Gyms dominate the north-eastern corner district. Not only is this the central business district of Kanto, it also holds the region's largest infrastructure, including the Magnet Train station, which allows ease of access between Kanto and Johto. Places of Interest The Silph Co. Headquarters is the largest and tallest building in the city. They are the leading manufacturer of Pokémon technology in the world, and produce a variety of goods for Trainers, such as the Poké Ball and the Silph Scope. Their status made them a target in the Generation I storyline, in which Team Rocket orchestrated the takeover of their headquarters in Saffron City. The player will arrive just in time to take on the mission of driving them out of the city, and the President of Silph will reveal afterwards the top-secret development Team Rocket was after: the Master Ball, which can catch any Pokémon without fail. The Silph Co. Office Building is an eleven-floor skyscraper, and effectively a giant maze. People must navigate the building using warp tiles in order to reach different rooms. Some people hold a Card Key, which unlocks Silph's doors like a hotel key. During the events of the Team Rocket takeover, the player must find the Card Key on the fourth floor of the building. All the while, the player must battle numerous Team Rocket Grunts, including the Rocket Brothers, and one Juggler. After this, the player may continue on to the board room to face Giovanni for the Master Ball. After driving Team Rocket out of the Silph headquarters, the player is free to explore the building and talk to the employees. In Generation II, Silph Co. has increased security, and the player is not allowed to enter the upper floors. One of the guards, however, will kindly give the player an Up-Grade for talking to him, which will allow a Porygon to evolve, through a trade, into Porygon2. In Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver, one of the Hoenn region's starter Pokémon may be obtained here towards the end of the game from the Hoenn Champion himself, Steven. The alternate forms of Rotom may also be accessed here in Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver, and the notebook present in the room Rotom's appliances can be found in indicates that Charon may have had past connection to the company. In addition to Sabrina's Psychic-type Gym, there is also a secondary Gym, the Fighting Dojo, which specializes in Fighting-type Pokémon. It is where the player can obtain either Hitmonchan or Hitmonlee in Generations I and III but only if the Karate Master Kiyo (mistakenly called Koichi in Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen) is defeated. It has been established that the Fighting Dojo and the Saffron Gym once competed against each other to determine which one would be the Indigo League's sixth Gym. Due to the type advantage that the Psychic-type Pokémon that were trained at the Saffron Gym had over the Fighting-type Pokémon used by the Dojo, Saffron Gym easily won and became the official Gym. The Dojo is closed in Generation II because the Karate Master is training in Johto's Mt. Mortar. In Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver, the Gym Leaders of Kanto and Johto can be found here for a rematch, much like how the Sinnoh Gym Leaders can be found for a rematch in the Battleground in Pokémon Platinum. Unlike Platinum, the Leaders have set times at which they will appear and they will not arrive at the Dojo until certain conditions have been met elsewhere in the game. Specifically, each Leader's Pokégear telephone number must be obtained while he or she is not in their Gym. Once the Gym Leader has been telephoned, he or she will accept multiple rematches, provided it is still within their allotted time period. In the Generation II games and Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver, the Magnet Train runs from Saffron City to Goldenrod City in Johto, connecting the two regions. It is one of the few methods players can use to travel from region to region, and it will allow rapid travel between the two cities, going at over 340 miles per hour (550 kilometers per hour). To board the train, the player must have a Pass. The Copycat in Saffron City has one and is willing to give it up as a reward for returning her the Poké Doll that Red gave to her three years before. Initially, the train is out of service as a minion of Team Rocket has stolen a valuable part from the Kanto Power Plant. After defeating him on Route 24, the player can retrieve the part from the Cerulean Gym and return it to the Power Plant. With the component back in place, the train will have the necessary power to run. In Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver, Vermilion City's Gym Leader Lt. Surge will come here and offer to trade his Pikachu for the player's Pikachu. This Pikachu is notable because it originates from a different language than that of the player's game: in the English releases, it is French and in all other releases, it is English. Mr. Psychic lives in a small house that is located on the southeastern side of the city, being better accessible by entering Saffron City from the southern entrance. He sits at a table in the middle of the room. When talked to for the first time in every game he is featured in, he will claim to know that the player really wants to receive a gift from him, giving away TM29 (Psychic) to the player. In the Generation I games and Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen, Copycat lives in a house that is located in the northwestern suburb of the city. She will give the TM for Mimic in the Generation I games or serve as the Move Tutor for it in Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen, in return for a Clefairy-style Poké Doll. In her bedroom, there is an SNES with a game that has Mario with a bucket on his head. In between the events of Generations I and II, Copycat's house in Saffron City was torn down to make room for the Magnet Train station. In the Generation II games and Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver, Copycat's Clefairy doll goes missing, being found by a member of the Pokémon Fan Club in Vermilion City. When the player returns her lost doll, Copycat will reward them with a ticket to ride the Magnet Train that travels between Kanto and Johto. People gather to discuss their favorite celebrity Trainers at the Pokémon Trainer Fan Club, which only exists in Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen. The Saffron Gym is the official Gym of Saffron City. It is based on Psychic-type Pokémon. The Gym Leader is Sabrina. Trainers who defeat her receive the Marsh Badge. The Saffron Gym is a maze of warp tiles and nine rooms, seven of which contain Trainers, while the other two are Sabrina's room and the entrance. In HeartGold and SoulSilver, this was changed to four rooms with trainers in. Category:Locations Category:Beast Universe